Across the States
by Aztec98
Summary: A woman named Tabbatha gets a chance encounter with Ratchet. They drive across the united states to get to their base. BAD SUMMORY!


Tabatha was a normal 22 year old woman. Long brown hair, aqua eyes and a slim figure. She worked at Target, dreamed about men, oh and was a major fan of Transformers. Her friends were considered her team of autobots. Her closest friends were nicknamed Cheromia, Arcee, Elita, Ironhide, and Bumblebee. She was Ratchet. Along with her friends nicknames she had a blue tooth that could pick up frequencies, like a walkie talkie. She constantly pretended that she was getting messages from the autobots. Though her life is normal, at home she is constantly abused by her father and older brother. She tries to find a place to live, but they always sabatosh it in some way. No one knows of her torcher every night.

One day when Tabatha was walking to work she heard a call on her blue tooth.

"Ratchet to Ironhide do you read? Ironhide pickup the commline!"

Tabatha freaked out and hit the button on her tooth. "Autobot... Radar calling in."

"I've never heard of Radar... who is this?"

"Don't hang up Hatchet. I'm a 22 year old human named Tabatha and I..."

"You what?"

"I am a f-fan of yours"

"Well, I've never heard of a Ratchet fan before. They usually go for Bee or Optimus."

"Well here I am, talking to you. Where are you exactly?"

"I'm in Virginia on my way to Maine. Your location?"

"I'm going to meet you at the target in Huntsville"

Ratchet sighed "you know I have to take you to Optimus, right?"

"Yah I know, you're a national secret."

"Okay I'm going to pick you up."

"Got it. Radar out.

When she got back to the parking lot she saw a man in his twenties with brown hair and wearing a blue EMT uniform, he was well-built too. Obviously that was Ratchet. He walked over to her. "Hello Tabatha, ready to go?"

"Yes I am."

Tabatha was face to face with the real Ratchet. "Tabby! We gonna go or what?" Yelled Ratchet's holoform. Tabatha was startled by his yelling and jumped into his front seat. "Yah lets go."

When she said that her seat belt came across her chest and buckled in. Ratchet noticed when the buckle buckled in Tabatha winced a little. He did a scan and saw some bruising. She looked at Ratchets holoform. "Tabatha are you, okay?"

"Yah I just fell down earlier." He nodded and then started driving out of the parking lot and down the road.

The ride was rather quiet "So Ratchet did you ever get a hold of Ironhide?" Ratchet looked ahead "No I didn't. I need to remind him he needed a check up."

"I see..." Tabatha was about to continue, but she was interrupted. "Optimus to Ratchet, what is your location?"

"Ratchet to Optimus, I'm in Virginia, close to the beach."

"Why are you there? I thought you were going to go after Ironhide in Maine"

"I tried, but he shut his comm line off. My frequency was accidentally picked up by a human femme."

"Is she with you now?"

"Yes we are on our way to base."

"May I speak to her?"

"Your on speaker Optimus, she can hear you."

"Hello, I am Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots. What is your name femme?" Tabatha was super excited, she never thought in a million years that she would get to talk with Optimus Prime. "My name is Tabatha. I am 22."

"Hello Tabatha, you are going to be driven to California where you will get on a boat and be shipped to a secret island military base we call S.I.B.B."

Ratchet was the next to talk "Should we notify your parents or take them with us?"

Tabatha practaly screamed her answer "NO!"

Ratchet hit the brakes. "What... why did..." Tabatha burst into tears "oh, I understand Tabby. Everything is going to be alright." He leaned over and hugged her trying to calm her down.

"Tabatha, where is your house?" asked Optimus in a protective tone.

"Optimus she is too worked up. We will talk about this later."

"Just be sure she makes it here alright. Optimus out."

Tabatha continued to cry in her seat. When they entered the Kentucky Ratchet pulled over. "Tabatha?" She stopped crying a little and looked up at his holoform. "I'm going to try and treat you. Is that okay?" She nodded. With that Ratchet undid her seatbelt and lifted her bridal style, he carried her to the back and placed her on the gurney. "Now Tabatha, I will have to take off your clothes and to check the 'no-no zone'. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes Ratchet, do what you need to." He nodded and took off her shirt. Her chest was covered and black and blue circles the size of oranges. When he touched them she winced. "Sorry" He walked over to the medicine cabinet and took out some pain killers. "Here take this." He handed her a pill and a glass of water. Then he continued what he was doing.

He finished up with her upper torso and went down. He took off her pants and put an apron on her. When he continued looking at her he saw she had critical hits 'there' and her legs were swollen. "Tabatha, I have to ask you, who did this to you?" Tabatha fought back the tears "m-my father and older brother."

"Did they?"

"No."

"Thank primus. Okay let's get you dressed and continue down the road."

(Base)

"Optimus to Ironhide, where are you?" Optimus was outside standing next to the tarmac, looking out to where the US should be. "Ironhide to Optimus, I am driving from Maine. There was a signal there, but..." Ironhide was interrupted "Ironhide Ratchet was looking for you. In the process a human accidentally picked up his frequency."

"I don't see what the big deal is. All humans either think or wish we exist."

"Yes, but if other dictatorships were to find out."

"Oh, right, sorry Optimus."

"You will meet Ratchet in Ohio."

"Got the coordinates, Ironhide out."

(Ratchet)

Tabatha was fast asleep on the seat. Her head was laying agents the door window. When they hit a bump she jumped. "Ouch, easy on the bumps and potholes Ratchet."

"Sorry. You feel better?"

She looked out the window watching the houses and trees zoom past. "Yah a little."

"Why did they do that to you?"

She sighed "Honestly Ratchet, I don't know. Sometimes they say I did something wrong, other times I clean and cook the wrong way."

"They beat you for that?"

"And just for sport, in front of their friends too."

"You're 22. You should be out of the house."

"Yes I should, but they said if I move out that they would burn my house down or kill me."

"I'm sorry they did that. Why didn't you call the cops?"

"Same reasons" she replied coldly.

"Ironhide to Ratchet, meet me at these coordinates."

"You finally decided to pickup."

"Just meet me here."

(Cincinnati, Ohio)

They pulled into a Bob Evens next to a monster of a truck. "Is that?"

"Yes it is. He's probably got a table inside." Ratchet then hopped out and ran across his front to open Tabby's door. "Such a gentleman." She hopped out and they walked in.

The joint was packed. It was normal for B.E. because their food was delish. They looked around and spotted a man sitting at a table sporting an autobot tattoo with an 'I love my guns' t-shirt. "That's him" approved Ratchet and they walked over to him.

"Hello Hatchet"

"Hello Ironsides"

"So is this the human?"

"Excuse me I have a name."

"And it's..."

"Tabatha, Tabatha Johnson"

"Cute name, now sit down and find something to order."

Ratchet pulled her seat out so she could sit. Then he did the same for his. "So 'Hide, when we get back to base I'll need to see you in the med bay for your check up."

"Why do I need a checkup, I haven't battled ever since the last movie."

"Cheromia is worried about your 'hip'."

Ironhide got the hint to shut up and just get the check up before something spills out. He looked at the menu. It was about 2 p.m. so lunch was being served. Once the waitress came by she asked for everyone's orders. Ironhide and Tabby both got B.L.T.s while Ratchet got a salad. After their late lunch the three started down the road again.

"Ironhide to Ratchet."

"What is it?"

"What happened to Tabatha, I seemed that she was in pain."

Ratchet looked over at her. She looked at him. "Erm... It's a story I'll tell when we get to base, 'kay Hide?"

"Shure"

(Time skip 10:00 p.m. Tabatha's house)

"Where could she be? Her shift ends at 8." Tabatha's father took another sip from the can and scratched his brown head of hair. "Maybe we should look for her." Suggested Troy her brother. "Why look, when you can track." Grant pulled out an old lap top. He typed in a website and then a code. "When I gave her, her cell phone I had a tracking device installed."

The computer showed a red dot in Missouri. "How did she get there?" Asked Troy. "Who cared I'm calling."

(Tabatha and Ratchet)

*ring ring ring* Tabatha completely forgot about her cell phone. She just picked it up and answered it. "Hello?"

"Where are you?!"

"D-dad! I-I am... uh."

"Just like your worthless self, not to know why you are out of state."

Ratchet listened in and then took the phone. "Who is this?"

"Grant Johnson, you?"

"Harold Ratchet"

"Well what do you want with my daughter?"

"To keep her far away from you!" He then hung up

Tabatha took the phone from Ratchet and hugged him. "Thank you Ratchet"

"Just speaking the truth"

" You are probably the nicest man or machine I have ever met"

"Well as you know me, Ironhide, and the rest of the autobots and decepticons came from Cybertron. On there I was a medic, but before that I was a domestic violence investigator and quite a ladies' man."

"Well that explains a lot"

"Yes. I took an oath that I would do anything to protect innocent victims from offenders and to keep them far away from harm. In some cases sparklings died days after rescue or femmes took their own lives. It was very sad."

" I fell ya. My mother was in the same situation as me. One day I came home from high school and her brains are on the floor." Tabatha then started to cry. It broke Ratchets spark to hear someone cry, but hers were the saddest. He stopped the truck on the side of the dirt road they were on.

"Tabatha, everything is fine." His holoform got out of his seat and picked her up. He walked over to the back and laid down on the back seats. "W-what are you doing?"

"You need sleep. Lay down."

"Where?"

Ratchet blushed lightly "well I thought it would be nice if you lied on top of me." Tabatha giggled "ladies man indeed." She crawled on top of him and laid her head on his chest. She was about 4'8 and he was 5'6 so it worked.

Ratchet lied there, wide awake for a while. He listened to her breathing and hart rate, slow and peaceful, the way it should be.

(Tabatha's house)

"Get in the truck." Ordered Grant "where are we going?"

"We are going to follow her signal and get her back home."

"But what about the guy who has her? What if he is with the FBI?"

"We kill him." After he said that both him and his caucus son hoped into their pickup and drove towards Missouri.

(Ratchet and Tabatha 5:00 a.m.)

Tabatha was passed out on Ratchet. He was too, underneath her. "Ironhide to Ratchet, where are you?" Ratchet woke up and grumbled something in cybertronian. "Sorry 'Hide. Tabatha had another breakdown and I decided to pull over and help her get some sleep."

"Oh, I see" he responded with a growl. " Hatchet still has the moves, eh?"

"A little, anyway we are on Church st. in Smithville"

"I made it to the capital. Should we meet here?"

"Yah. See you there. Ratchet out."

Once he hung up he paid his attention back on Tabby. He used a free hand to stroke her long brown hair. She nuzzled into him as a response. Ratchet had to agree with Ironhide, he still had the moves. He then moved his other free arm and placed it on her back. He looked down to see her face red. She moaned and woke up, looking at Ratchet with her aqua eyes.

"Has anyone told you that you have beautiful eyes?"

"No they haven't"

"Well I'm saying it now."

"Ratchet, has anyone told you that you are a great kisser?"

It took him a while to think it through "Oh." He leaned down and tried to kiss her, but he was stopped. "Not yet, Harold" that made Ratchet growl in annoyance. "Don't call me that."

Tabatha got off of Ratchet and hoped onto the genie. "What time is it?"

Ratchet got up and chuckled and walked over to where she was sitting "It's about 5"

"Charmer. Shall we get going"

"No. You need more sleep, about 3 more hours."

"Good. I will lie down while you drive to Ironhide's location."

Ratchet sighed and made his way to the front while Tabby covered herself with the blanket.

An hour later, while driving into the capital, Ratchet heard something rumbling. "Tabby are you hungry?" she sat up. "You bet. How about we meet 'Hide at I.H.O.P.?"

"Lets see. Ratchet to Ironhide, want to meet at I.H.O.P.?"

"Yah, I need to refuel" Tabby butted in. "See ya there Hide"

"You too Tabby cat. Ironhide out." Tabatha giggled at her pet name 'Tabby cat' Ratchet noticed "so Tabby cat, how about we take a break when we get to Colorado?"

"Like what?"

"We go to a water park."

"I would enjoy that Ratchet."

They then pulled into I.H.O.P. and went inside to order breakfast.

(Troy and Grant)

Grant was pushing past the speed limit going out of Kentucky. He had been awake for hours driving and was speeding when he could. He needed to keep his daughter from moving out. Without her he would lose the house and his truck. "Troy wake up. It's your turn to drive." He yelled  
They switched and continued driving. "The lap top says that she is in the capital, two hours away." Troy informed. "Good, if she is getting breakfast with Harold it should take them hours for them to order, eat, and talk."

(I.H.O.P. 7:00 a.m.)

They were finally seated after what felt like 30 minutes. They were seated at a booth. "So what can I get the happy couple to drink?" Both Ratchet and Tabatha were taken off guard.

"Um we're not a..."

"But we might..."

"A little..."

"Maybe..."

The waitress looked at the two "oops my bad. Sorry its just that you two look like a perfect couple. Anyway that's not my business, your drinks."

Ratchet responded "That's fine. I'll have a hot chocolate."

"I'll have the same"

"Okay, whip cream?"

"Yes please"

Just after the waitress left Ironhide walked through the door and sat next to Ratchet. "Pst Ratch, why aren't you sitting next to her?"

"Because... I thought that... I don't really know."

About 5 minutes later the waitress came back with the hot coca. "Okay sir, what would you like to drink?"

"Same as them please."

Same time later she came back with his drink. Everyone ordered pancakes with bacon. "I honestly cannot remember the last time I had a good pancake and bacon breakfast."

"Well trust us Tabby this isn't gonna be your last." Assured Ratchet while taking another sip. "Yah we'll make shure you will get all the pancakes and bacon you want when we make it to base" agreed Ironhide while shoving a hunk of pancake into his mouth. "Yah I'm just glad my dad isn't here".

"Tabatha Johnson please come to the front counter"

"That's odd. You want one of us to come with?" asked Hide.

"Na, maybe Ratch should watch from afar."

"I can agree with that." They all got up. Ironhide let Ratchet out and sat back down. Ratchet walked and stopped outside the restrooms, Tabatha was alone when she made it to the counter. "Ah Miss Johnson your father is here." She was suddenly grabbed from behind. She let out a blood curdling scream "RATCHET! HELP!"

"COMING!" Ratchet ran as fast as he could and grabbed Tabby. "Let her go Grant!"

"NO! She is my daughter and she belongs at home!"

"She is a grown adult!" Ratchet held a shocked and shaken Tabatha. Grant pulled out his gun making everyone panic. "Let my daughter go."

"No!"

"Then you will die." He then shot Ratchet where it counted, in the spark.

"Aaaarrrrrgggggghhhhh!"

"RATCHET!" Tabatha fell to the floor with Ratchets lifeless body. "Hide!"

Ironhide busted through the crowd and got down to their level. "You're dead slag!"

He then punched the man out the door. "Tabatha get Harold out of here and into the ambulance!"

"Someone...help?" Tabatha was shocked, Ratchets body disappeared leaving behind a small puddle of blood. "Tabatha get into the ambulance"

She did so and hit anything she could. She kicked the seat, slammed doors, honked the horn, and even kicked the sides of his truck. She was crying her eyes out trying to wake him up in some way. "Come on, come on, come on Hatchet! Wake up!" Ironhide spotted her. "Tabby stop it's no use." He hugged her. "W-what a-am I going t-to do?"

"Just give it time, give it time." He continued to sooth her. "Hop in my..."

"NO! I will not leave him!"

"I see, but..."

"No! And that is my final answer!"

"Tell me, why?"

"B-because I fell, fell for him!"

Just then the truck started and revved its engine. "Tabatha?!"

"Ratchet?!" She got up and faced Ratchets holoform. "Y-you were killed?"

"No, my holoform was killed, not the real me."

"I am so glad your back." She then gave him a big hug and continued to cry. "I'm glad I'm back too." He stroked her hair.

"Your dead meat Tabatha!" Yelled Grant. At that Ratchet basically threw her into the passenger seat and locked the door. "Stay here!"

"HAROLD! I thought I killed you?"

"Think again!" Ratchet ran as fast as he could and tackled the man.

"Ironhide! Behind you!" screamed Tabatha from behind the glass. Troy came up behind him and hit him with a bat. Ironhide just turned around and stared hard at the man "Don't try!" He picked him up and pinned him agents the truck. "Your gonna pay for what you did to us boy!"

"It wasn't me. It was my dad!"

"Then why did you hit me with a bat?"

"Because..."

"WRONG ANSWER!" Ironhide then turned Troy around and shoved him agents the side. He took out come cuffs and cuffed him to the review mirror. "Now stay here and apologize"

"No!" Ironhide pulled out a gun and put it to his head. "I swear if you don't apologize to your SISTER, your brains will be on the hood!"

"Fine! I am sorry for punching you and kicking you and..."

BANG!

Everybody froze and looked towards the sound. There was Ratchet with a now dead Grant. "Daddy?!" Tabatha yelled in the truck. "Wait what are you thinking the man tried to kill you and did kill Ratchet. He deserved to die" she thought to herself.

Ratchet couldn't believe himself. He was fighting and then BANG!

Tabatha hoped out of the ambulance truck and walked over to them. "R-Ratchet?"

"I am so sorry."

"Don't be. He deserved it." Ratchet dropped Grants body and got up. "I just don't know what came over me."

Tabatha hugged him around the neck "Don't care. It is over." Ratchet leaned in and hugged her back.

"POLICE!"

Ironhide held up two badges "FBI and FGA this is my partner who is also a domestic violence investigator" The police chief walked past his men. "That truck..."

"Don't tell anyone sir."

"I understand Ironhide. How did you two get involved?"

"Long story chief. Say while your here can you take that guy?" He pointed to Troy. "That's what we do. " the police chief turned towards his officers. "I need a body bag and two of you to take that guy."

While the police took care of Tabatha's cruel family, said person and Ratchet were still in each other's embrace. They were slowly rocking back and forth, never letting go.

"Tabatha." She looked up at Ratchet who had a sincere and warm smile that could melt any hart. "You know we should..." He was interrupted by Tabatha kissing him. He kissed back. The two stayed there for a while than stopped. "You're a good kisser."

The medical officer smirked "Just get in my vehicle." They both did so and were on their way to the next state, Kansas.

(Time skip 5 hours. 3:00 p.m.)

Ratchet drove past farms and towns, there hadn't been a word said ever since the incident at breakfast. Earlier he had stopped at McDonalds to get Tabby lunch. The only word out of her was "thank you". "Want to play the radio?" Tabatha looked over to him and nodded. The radio came to life as he searched the channels for a good song.

...and then I crashed into you,  
And I went up in flames  
Could have been the death of me,  
but then you breathed your breath in me...

... no more hiding break the silence now  
Do we quit or try to work this out...

...5-1-5-0, somebody call the po-po  
I'm going crazy, thinkin' 'bout you baby  
5-1-5-0, just this side of loco...

...This time, I wonder what it feels like...

"Wait! Turn it back, I love that song."

... the one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling  
The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene  
Straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my breath, right up 'til the end  
Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with...

At this point Tabatha had started singing along, she had the biggest smile on her face. Ratchet took a hold of her hand making her blush. Then they both sung the chorus.

... Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that  
Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta ba somebody for me out there...

They were laughing and singing hiving a good time. They sung song after song, from "Awake Alive" by Skillet to "New Divide" by Lincon Park. Once they were done it was 9:45, better known as dinner time.

"Where are we?"

"Somewhere in the country, in Kansas"

"I'm starving. Can we get something to eat?"

"Yah there should be a diner up ahead"

Not 5 seconds later they passed a diner. Ratchet hit the breaks hard making a screeching noise. Tabatha screamed in her seat "aaaaaahhhhh! Ratchet! What the hack!"

Ratchet shifted into reverse "Sorry missed the entrance."

She sighed "Don't do it again. Unless it has to do with saving our lives"

"Agreed"

They walked in and got greeted by a glass being thrown agents the wall beside them. Ratchet get in front of Tabatha "what is going on here?" A waitress came over to them "at this time, the town drunks come for dinner bikers too."

"I see, who causes the most problems?"

"Drunks"

"My friend will be here soon." He then went back out and called Ironhide. Meanwhile Tabatha was seated to a booth. While seated three bikers came over and sat themselves down. "Hello pretty lady. Where did your friend go?" asked the one sitting next to her

"Erm... he just went outside to call our friend to dinner here."

"Well, what's takin' him so long?"

"How am I suppose to know?"

"Which car is his?" asked another sitting next to the window

"Why?"

"Cause this ambulance, that looks a lot like the one in that one robot movie, is leaving."

"WHAT!?" Tabatha looked out the window and saw for herself. Ratchet had left her there, alone, with drunks and bikers. "Maybe Ironhide got into an accident." she told herself

Ratchet raced down the road, lights and sirens. He made it a mile down the road and saw Hide stuck in a ditch upside-down. "How did this happen?!"

"Well I was driving, I saw a car go past me, got mad, swerved, and got suck"

"Where is the car that passed you?"

"I rear ended it. It should be further down the road in the opposite ditch."

"Optimus is going to KILL YOU!"

"Yah I know, we're gonna need to transform to help them"

"No, I will help them. YOU have to get yourself out of... this"

"If you say so Ratchet."

"Don't try and sweet talk me. I left Tabby at the diner so lets hurry this up"

The two autobots starting transforming. In the ditch Ironhide had to use one of his cannons to blast him out. He scraped across the road and finished transforming. Ratchet was cleaner, metal parts twisting here and there, his torso flipping around, and bam there they both were in the middle of the road.

Ratchet sniffed the air "I smell human blood, and lubricant?" He calmly walked over to the car, it was a minivan. He scanned it. "One adult femme, a young mech, and... a sparkling?" On cue a baby started to cry

"I am slagged!"

"NO YOUR DEAD!" Out of full anger Ratchet tackled Ironhide and punched him. "This is why I don't like being your partner! You always make a mess!"

"HELP! MOMMY!" Ratchet stopped yelling and walked over to the car. It was the young mech calling for help. Ratchet put his face close to the shattered window. "You know me, right?"

"Ratchet! Help my mommy!"

"I will young one, what is your name?"

"Tyler."

"Well Tyler, I need to get you and the baby out first." Ratchet got out his saw "Now Tyler, I will unbuckle you and you need put a blanket over you and your sibling. I am going to cut the car."

"Will it hurt?"

"No, but it will be loud and very scary." He reached un with a small blade and flicked the seat belt, making it cut and undo itself from Tyler. Tyler crawled over and used his superman blanket to covet him and his little sibling. "Ready 3...2...1!" Ratchets saw cut into the minivan like a knife in a piece of ham. Seconds later the car was two long pieces.

"Tyler, can you get the baby out?"

"Yah, little bro is okay. Who are you partnered with, I heard yelling."

"Ironhide, he is over there. Hop in my hand and I will take you two to him." Tyler nodded and unbuckled his brother. The held onto him as he hoped into Ratchets open hand. "Ironhide take Tyler and his brother..."

"John"

"Yes, take Tyler and John to the diner down the street." Ironhide walked over and transformed. Tyler and John were safely loaded into him.

"Now to get the mother." Ratchet said to himself. He turned back to the other side of the car. The woman was unconscious and bleeding from her head. He scanned her... no life signal, what he was fearing from the start. He sighed heavily and undid her seatbelt and placed her on the road. He then transformed and used his holoform to put her on the genie in the back.

"Ratchet to Ironhide, can you put the comm line on private?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"The boy's mother, she perished in the crash."

"Optimus is going to have my head"

"Have you made it to the diner?"

"Yah, I'll be in the parking lot... wait I heard screaming."

Ratchet once again put on the lights and sirens on again.

At the diner the bikers and drunks had Tabatha and the waitresses behind the counter, all hiding from a fight. Ironhide barged in wielding his pistol "FREEZE!"

"AHHH POLICE!" The whole place emptied. It was quiet for a second and then Tabatha hoped over the counter "oh it's you." She looked very disappointed. "Gee , what happened."

"Ratchet left me in a diner with drunks and bikers, you?"

"Got in a car crash with a family of humans... by the way I need you to do something. Stay here" Ironhide went over to his truck and grabbed the boys. They shivered in the cold. Tyler was in superman P.J.s while his little brother was in a dinosaur onesie. He walked in with Tyler on his shoulders. "What did you do?"

"Look I don't want to talk about it, but little John needs a diaper change." A waitress came over and took John "I have some in the back, leave Tyler here and I'll show you how to change one." Ironhide left Tyler with Tabby and the other waitress.

"So Tyler did you like seeing the guys?"

"Yah Ratchet used his saw to cut the car in half."

"I see... where is your mother?"

"Ratchet is saving her."

"Do you hurt anywhere?"

"Yah, on my legs and arm."

"Let me check you out Tyler" Tyler was boosted onto the counter. Tabatha rolled up his sleeves, they were covered in minor cuts. She then rolled up his leg and saw a major gash. She panicked and called over a waitress. She went and got the first aid. "Tyler I need you to lie down."

"Why?"

"Because you have a big boo-boo on your leg."

"Can't Ratchet fix it?

"He isn't here right now." Tyler laid back and allowed Tabatha to work. She had some training in first aid when she was in High School. First she cleaned out the wound, and then bandaged it. Tyler was patched up, but as all little boys do, he was crying of the pain. "There there Tyler, it'll stop hurting soon."

By the time Tyler was patched up Ironhide was done changing Johns dipper. "Ironhide to Ratchet do you copy?"

"Ratchet here"

"Where are you?"

"I just dropped the mother off at the hospital."

"The boys are starting to fall asleep."

"Good. They will be riding with you."

"I'm fine with that... what did Optimus say?"

"He said that he would contact state and try to gain custody of the two."

"Got it, when you get here be ready for fire."

"Why?"

"Tabby is mad at you."

"Crap, Ratchet out"

When Ratchet got to the diner he was dreading of the punishment Tabatha might give him. He walked into the closed diner to see a peaceful sight. Tabatha and Ironhide were asleep in a booth with the kids. Ironhide had Tyler on his lap while Tabatha was cradling John. Ratchet walked over and tapped Tabby on the shoulder. "Tabby, baby, you ready to go?"

Tabatha moaned a little and looked up. Her facial expression showed that she was annoyed. "Where did you go?"

"You should know by now."

"Fine. Why didn't you take me with you?"

"Because I had no clue what happened and thought it would only take a minute."

"Did you know that there was a bar fight while you were gone. Me and the other gals had to hide behind the counter until Ironhide showed up." Ratchet was shocked. He mentally slapped himself. Then he scanned her. "Anyway you ready to go?"

"Yah where is their mother?"

Ratchet looked around to see if Tyler was awake, then he whispered in her ear "She perished in the crash."

She gasped. She looked down at the baby. "How do you think Tyler will take it?" Ratchet sat next to her "I don't know Tabby." She looked up at Ratchet with watering eyes. He cradled her cheek with his hand. "There there. Everything is fine." She fought back tears "Ratchet, who will they go to?"

"Optimus is trying to gain custody of them both."

"Nice, I think Optimus would be a great father."

"You and me both."

"Who will they be riding with?"

"Well Tyler will be riding with Ironhide. John will stay with us until another bot gets out here to speed them both to base."

"Who will come?"

"Heck if I know. Let's get the kids to the cars" she nodded. They both quietly woke up Ironhide then tipped the waitresses for their help. Tyler was laid in the back seat of Ironhide while John was asleep in Tabatha's arms in the front. "We need to stop at a store to get stuff for the boys and yourself"

"I have to agree. Staying in these cloths for 3 days is pretty gross."

"Right now get some sleep." Tabatha went into a deep sleep.

When she woke up they were parked outside Wal-Mart. Tabatha looked at the digital clock. 10:00 it read. She looked down in her arms. John was gone. She looked over to see Ratchet with the baby on his chest. "Cute" She patted him on the shoulder "Ratchet wake up." It took a while but he woke up with a mumbles and groans. "How was John?"

"He woke up an hour ago. He needed a diaper change."

"I see." Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Ratchet opened it and was greeted by Tyler, who was still in his p.j's. "Ratchet, you ready to go?"

"Yes Tyler. Is Ironhide up?"

"Yes I am. Let's get this over with." With that all five of them went into the store. It was mildly crowded, but it was still a little chaotic. For extra measures Ironhide placed Tyler on his shoulders. Ratchet told them the plan. "Me, Tabatha, and John will go to the baby isle to get car seats, diapers, ect. You will take Tyler to get him cloths." Then they split up.

By the time Tabatha and Ratchet made it to the baby isle John was wide awake. "Now let me think. Dinosaur, striped, pokadot, truck, puppy, and transformer shirt. We have two bags of diapers and wipes, toys, a baby seat... what about Tyler?"

"That's right... Hide, what is Tyler's height?"

Ironhide was having a fun time picking out cloths and shoes with Tyler. When he got the transmission they were in the dressing room. "Tyler stand right here... Ratchet he is 3 foot 4."

"Thank you Hide." Ratchet then walked over to a sign, did some calculations, and picked out a black booster seat. "Ratchet to Hide, do you have Tyler's cloths?"

"Affirmative"

"Meet us at the food area, you and the kids will get food while me and Tabby get her some cloths."

"Got it."

Tabby and Ratchet were about to the food area when they were stopped by a woman "Aww that is an adorable baby. Is he yours?"

"Erm... no not really, we're just taking him to his adoptive father."

"Oh I see. Have a good day" The woman then walked away.

They finally got John to Hide and Tyler, who had a cart. "Wow... I may need another cart." Ratchet got him a cart with a baby seat mounted on it. He took the smaller one filled with cloths. "Now Hide we will need juice boxes, crackers, baby food, and milk."

"Got it. You two have fun." He smirked then turned away. "We will." Ratchet chuckled. He took Tabby's hand and they both walked off to the woman's clothing.

Tabatha wasn't a fancy woman. She picked out some plain T-shirts, a pair of jeans, and a couple of shorts. Ratchet stood by the cart as she picked out a swim suit. "Ratchet, do you think Tyler knows how to swim?" She asked looking at the suits. "I am not sure. At the age of five he should. Ratchet to Hide"

Ironhide grunted on the other end. "What is it?"

"Can you ask Tyler if he can swim?" It took a second or more for him to respond "He needs floaties, but he was learning with his... mom"

"I see, meet us at the boys section when you're done."

"Ironhide out"

When Ratchet was done talking Tabatha had vanished. "Tabby?" He turned and saw Tabatha in a gorgeous, black, one-piece. His eyes almost poped out of their holographic socits. She smiled "I knew you would like it." Then she went back to the dressing rooms. When she came out Ratchet was good to go. "Hay Ratch, we should get Tyler a toy for the road."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Possibly a superman toy."

"Let's go get it"

They all grouped at the boys isle. Baby John was fast asleep. Ironhide got down to Tyler's level "Okay Tyler we will be going swimming soon so you get to pick out a swim suit"

"Got it Ironhide." He then shot off for the swim suits. "Tyler get back here!" He turned and looked at him. "Don't run off like that. Someone could take you."

Tyler sniffled a little "Like Megatron?"

"Um... yah"

Tyler started to cry "I don't want Megatron to take me!" Ironhide hugged the boy. "Shhhh, shhh. Uncle Hides got ya." Tyler settled down and held Ironhide's hand. They walked off and came back with shark trunks.

"Oooh those are so cute Tyler." Tabatha cooed. They looked over everything and checked out.

When they came out they saw people crowding around the trucks. "Oh Slag"

Ironhide walked over to the crowd. "Okay people shows over. We need to take the trucks out of here."

"Who are you?"

"I'm the guy who owns Ironhide and my friend over there owners Ratchet." Everyone turned and looked at the small group. "That's his family?"

Ratchet stopped the cart "No. This is my friend and some kids. We are taking them to their new parents."

"Yah now get away from the trucks so we can load up the kid and baby." With that the crowd disappeared. Ratchet handed Ironhide Tyler's booster seat and his bag of food and cloths. Tabby had taken the liberty of installing the baby carrier in the back of Ratchet along with changing John into some clean cloths and handing him a toy. "Tyler come here" she called

"Yah Tabby?" Tabatha reached into the bag and got out the Superman toy she had picked out for him. His eyes widened. He took the toy and hugged her. "Thank you Tabby!"

"You're welcome."

Ironhide patted his hood. "Okay people time to..."

"Role Out!"

Everyone turned and saw a flaming peterbolt semi

"O-O-Optimus? When did you get here?"

"I took the next boat off the island after I gained custody of the children"

With wondering eyes Tyler asked why Optimus was here. Ironhide got down to level with him. "Well Tyler. In the crash your mommy got hurt a lot and she died."

"Did she get to heaven?" Everyone's harts and sparks practaly broke at the question "Yes Tyler your mom made it to heaven."

"Is Optimus my new daddy?" At that Optimus activated his holoform. He was blond, rugged hair, built body, and baby blue eyes. He went down next to Ironhide. "Yes Tyler, I am your new father."

"Okay" he then hugged Optimus around the neck. Which in turn made Tabby hug Ratchet. He blushed. "Let me get John for you." Ratchet went and gathered all of the things they had bought.

"So Optimus, did you bring anyone with you?"

"In fact I did." Megan Fox hoped out of the cab. "Hi."

"You good with kids?"

"Three years of babysitting"

"Good. This is Tyler..."

"Pax" Optimus added "Tyler Pax"

(Base)

Everyone was excited for the arrival of the humans. They made rooms for them. Tyler and John would stay in an added wing in Optimus's room while Tabatha would stay in another added wing in Ratchets' room.

Michel Bay was walking around the island when he got a call. "What... you cannot be serious... I thought they had their own island!... fine" He looked around and spotted second in command "Jazz!"

"What 'cha need?"

"Apparently the decepticons managed to sink their island so they're coming over to stay."

"What! We have a kid, baby, and a femme comin' and you agree fo' decepticons to come ova'?!"

"Sorry it was short notice!" On cue a boat came over unloading a police car, tank, three black vans, a silver car, a space age car, and two huge trucks. Then a fighter jet and a helicopter landed on the tarmac.

Jazz nudged Bay with his ped "That was short notice too."

(Ratchet and Tabatha. Colorado 3:00 p.m.)

Ratchet pulled into The Splash Zone parking lot with Ironhide. "Tabatha, do you want to come check in with me?"

"No thanks Ratchet, I'll just stay here and change into my suit."

"As you wish, my dearest." Tabatha scowled "Don't call me that Harold" Ratchet kissed her on the cheek "Then don't call me Harold"

(5:00)

It took some time for the three to check-in, get to their room, and get to the pool. "Ratchet come swim with me." Tabatha took his hand and playfully pulled him towards the pool. Ratchet stopped and pulled her towards him. Then he lifted her up and carried her bridal style to the pool. He smirked "I would be delighted." Then he jumped in.

When they surfaced Tabby started swimming towards the center of the pool. Ratchet chuckled and followed her.

Tabby finally got to the center of the cement pool. She looked around, besides the kids at the other end, she was all alone. Something pulled her under the water. She screamed bubbles and kicked. She broke the surface and turned around to see Ironhide surface. "HIDE DON'T DO THAT!"

"Sorry Tabby." She just brushed it off and turned to get out of the pool. She was face to face with Ratchet. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. There was no gap between them.

"What are you going to do?" She asked wrapping her arms around his neck. He smirked "Nothing." He let go and started swimming toward the edge of the pool. She just stared at him. Hide nudged her "What are ya waiting for?" She got the message and started swimming to him.

Ratchet made his way to the area that the three had claimed. He used his towel to dry himself off. He heard a noise behind him and turned around to see a woman. Behind her were two other girls.

"Excuse me sir, but would you and your friend like to join us in the hot tub."

"Sorry ladies, but as much I would like to, my friend is married and my other friend..." He was interrupted by Tabby hugging him from behind. "Hay Rachie"

"Hello Tabby" The woman just turned and walked off with her friends. He turned and faced Tabatha and hugged her. He looked down at her and smiled. "So you want to go sit in the hot tub?" She smiled back "You know I do."

They entered the hot tub and sat in a corner. Tabby rested her head on his shoulder. "This has been the best week of my life Ratchet"

"Tabatha, this is only the beginning."

She nuzzled her head into his neck. He purred a bit and nuzzled her back. "Hay Tabby."

"Yah Ratchet"

"Do you think we should... get together."

"Yes, I do"

Without another word the two sat together. It had been a full hour since they decided to get together. Ironhide had joined them in the meantime. He was happy for the two. They decided they all had enough of the pool and went to Red Lobster for dinner.


End file.
